AkuDemy Song Story
by Elijah-Day
Summary: A story that has been written around a couple songs. The Story is a cute softy of Axel and Demyx from Kingdom Hearts! And Xigbar is in here too! XD
1. Part 1

"Axel... I love you... I love you, I love you" I said to myself, each time I said it I became more confident. "I LOVE YOU!" I got up and was rushing towards Axel's room.

I opened the his door without knocking, thinking I was going to see my Axel waiting for me to come. I was happy and filling with excitement, but as I opened the door I saw Axel laying with Roxas, both half naked. My eyes wide open with shock, almost in tears I turned around and ran.

"Demyx, Wait!" Axel shouted. My mind wasn't able to process what I saw. The oerson I loved with… As my tears fell faster, I heard Axel rush after me. "Demyx! Please, don't. Its not what it looks like." Axel reached out for my hand and grabbed it. We both stoppen in silence and facing away from each other. I couldn't believe what I saw and I wasn't ready just to be with Axel after that. I yanked away my hand and ran to my room.

"I am worthless"

"I am just dumb"

"I will never be him"

All this was running through my head. I sat on my bed looking at my hands watching the drops fall. I sat in silence listening to the noise of Axel banging on the door. My body frozen in time. My greatest nightmare, outside my dreams and torturing me. My heart is no more, I am my body and mind. I can not see myself without him… and now its over…gone.

My hands are shaking from the pain inside my head, I just want to leave this world and start a new.

"You are breaking my heart, I'm falling apart, don't say this wont last forever." I managed to spit out at the door. I know Axel was still there. When he walked throught the door I just cried.

"Dem… please… don't…" Axel said quietly.

"Where is Roxas?" I said rudely.

" I don't know or care. I care about you. And it really didn't look like it did in there" He moved over by me. Axel crouched in front of me and lifted my head up to his. My face was probably swollen form crying, "Baby, I never did anything with him since we started."

"Its sure didn't look like it." I jerked away from him and got up.

Axel quickly followed me and swung me around toward him. Axel's face looked mad as ever. "Demyx I wouldn't do anything with Roxas in a million years, because I have a-" Axel stopped and swallowed "a won- wonderful person already."

I got a bit irritated "Great, there is another person now."

"NO, Demyx! ITS YOU!"

"Oh…" I got red and bt my lip "…oh…"

"Yes, oh. I-I-…I love you Demyx. I wouldn't want to lose you. Ever!"

I got happy again and I got a bit teary eyed. I went right into Axel's arms. "I love you too"

"Please don't ever do that again…"

I lifted my head with disbelief "What? It was you who started this!"

"No, you did you assumed."

"Whatever, what where you doing anyways?"

"Uh… I was- I mean he was-"

I put my head down down and smiled in disbelief. I was tricked and lied to. My heart dropped again "Get… out"

"What?" Axel asked

"Get out…" I said louder

"Demyx what-"

"GET OUT" I yelled. The room got silent as I breathed hard from rage.

"Fine, whatever. I don't need you, you need me." Axel was majorly pissed and stormed out. Tight before he walked out he looked back at me, and it was hard to tell, but I could see a little regret in his eyes. But as soon as it was there, it was gone and so was he.

So I guess I am back to myself again. I laid down on my bed and just thought. I thought about all the times we shared. And how nane of it matters anymore.

-Time Skip-

I woke up to a ceiling. I am used to waking up to Axel. I was cold and hungry. I guess I am gonna have to get up to eat

I walked into the kitchen and saw Xigbar. He was just sitting at the table, relaxing with a cup of coffee. "Hey Xigbar."

"Hey Demyx" He looked at me and frowned. "Whats the matter with you?"

I was guessing my face was still puffy from crying last night.

"Was it Axel?" Xigbar asked firmly, I was silent but he still read me like a book. "It was, wasn't it?"

I nodded silently "I am not as good as other people in the organization."

"Bull shit. You are great."

I rolled eyes and opened the fridge. "I am not in the mood of believing anyone at the moment." I felt a warm body behind me and someone's arms wrap around me. The warm made me feel safe, but the person the warm was coming from… made me scared. But something made me stay. Maybe it was , because I just was wanting the pain to go away. I guess I am no longer with Axel so it wasn't like I was cheating. Even though its sure felt like it. I sighed in a stress meaning.

"You seem really stressed" Xigbar said into my ear. "I can help it go away. And you can get back at Axel." Xigbar sounded seductive and was kinda pulling me in…but my sensible side was kicking in.

Unfortunately it kicked in too late, because as soon as I was about to move I heard a voice from the hall.

"…Demyx…."


	2. Part 2

My eyes went wide "…Axel" He must have felt the same as I did, just the other day. He glared, but I wasn't quite sure at who. Axel walked quickly toward me.

"Guess you shouldn't lose something so.." Xigbar moves his hand down my face, I jerked away quickly. "…Precious."

Axel's eyes went wide and punches Xigbar in the face. Xigbar fell on the ground hard, he looked back up glaring at me. "Its not worth it" Xigbar muttered and got up and left. Axel's eyes came back to me, as one tear fell his eyes softed.

"I-I-I didn't d-do anything" I tried saying while crying.

Axel sighed and smiled. " I know, I was in the hall the whole time."

I smiled and teared up, I rushed into his arms. I loved this feeling. I became happy and safe. I wanted to be like this forever. "Never go away" I thought.

"I love you" his voice was searching for an answer. The silence grew more intense. " The usual response is "I love you", you know?"

I sighed and looked up at Axel "I don't know if I can trust you"

"Hmmm…." He looked at me and smiles. He quickly grabbed my hand, pulled me out of the room to his room.

"Axel What are you doing?" I asked as he put his hands over my eyes.

"You'll see" Axel whispered softly in my ear. I hears the door open and Axel lightly quide me in. He set me on his bed and moved his hand.

When I opened my eyes I saw Axel's room a mess. The things that where hung on the walls, are now on the floor or half way still on. His stuff on his dresser and desk are all over the floor. It looked like someone went rage and tore up the room. "Axel…what happened?"

"I got kinda mad at myself, I just… I kinda went rage mode and killed everything that reminded me of you…which seemed to be everything… I just didn't want to lose you ever and I messed it up by a stupid boy…" Axel's voice started to quiver and eyes where kinda teary. He was looking at the wall that was messed up.

I smiled and pulled him down to me, "I love you" I kissed his lips softly, holding his coat I pulled him down to me. Axel squeezed me tight. "Nygh… Axel I cant breathe"

Axel chucked a bit "Deal with it" Axel kisses me with his sweet lips. He tasted of sweet cherry candy, I loved that. I am where I belong. I now know who I cant live without. My life stays with you, my love Axel. "Don't ever go…" I thought.


End file.
